Devices of the type utilizing a plurality of communicator devices in various location to communicate by telephone with a single emergency response center are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,989,900 and 4,064,368, issued for inventions of Dibner, and assigned to Lifeline Sytems, Inc. A communicator device of the general type to which the present invention pertains is the Lifeline model H101A communicator, which is described in the service manual that is attached to the application file and incorporated herein by reference as Exhibit 1. U.S. Pat. No. 3,662,111, issued for an invention of Rubinstein, discloses a telephone care device for cyclically generating an alarm signal at predetermined time intervals that will dial a predetermined telephone number to transmit a pre-recorded message in the event that a switch is no actuated within the predetermined time interval. Systems of the foregoing type, however, do not have provision for checking of the condition of the telephone lines nor for indicating the results of such checking.